The Bet
by Golden Note
Summary: It started with the bet... he was manipulated by gray...he manupulated her...broke her heart...took all her firsts[you know what i mean] . Will he fall for her ...mend the heart he broke...will she be able to fall in love again? And what will happen when she'll find out she's carrying his child...will he accept her...or just throw her away. ?
1. the first bet

**Im back...i and my family had to shift to India ...sou you know ot took long enough to transport...and many of my things are still there in america even my computer so you know...i requested my father to give me the disk in which there are all my data...it will take some time for that disk to come to me ...so for a while enjoy this story. Im still continuing 'it all started with a friend request'.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

[the first bet]

*Natsu p.o.v *

lets start with introductions.

I am Natsu Dragneel...the main vocalist of the band FIERY-ICE. Im one of the most popular kids in fairy high...cause im the best player...in both ways...hehe*smirks*. All the girls drool at my name and can do whatever i want...anything and every thing. The playboy loke even cant compete with me.

Well the opposite of me...of the table and also behavior wise...there is ice breath...gray fullbuster...the second vocalist of our duo...he's second in every thing...than me . He's my childhood friend. Hes just an ass.

We're sitting in the school cafeteria. Just doing nothin ...fighting over who has gotten more girls laid.

We are betting over that girl.

*Normal pov*

Gray spoke " so you've laid more girls than i have, eh" all the girls around them shrieked by what he said.

Natsu piffed his chest and said "obviously much more tha you have...im the schools most wnated playboy...with a good version of the male body...unlike you ".

Gray smirked and said "so can you get her laid...ive heard she's even never had boyfriend or a crush " said pointing to the girl sitting 3 tables from them.

Natsu cocked a brow " so a virgin,eh". He looked to direction gray had pointed.

There seated our favorite blondie...not sting, Lucy. Her hair dangling on both her shoulders...her nose in her book while munching her food and talking to erza the student council president and levy the so-called bookworm.

Natsu observed her and spoke up "you mean that blond nerd ...ehose with the bookworm and the student council president "

Gray laughed at him "do ...got scared dragneel ...can't gat her...hahaha".

Natsu said "she's not eve hot".

Gray smirked again and said "that's the challenge...but wait till you se her completely. You know she's second in the most wanted girls list"

natsu screamed "what? That cant be...just look at he-"at that time lucy stood up and was walking past them to the dust bin. Natsu's jaw dropped by seeing her body.

Perfect curves, sslender legs, perfect flat belly, fair and smooth skin,blond hair and not to mention the chest.

Gray spoke "so ,*smirk* what would you say now" .

Natsu "oh yeah baby...deal...but if I win you'll strip" "i do that every time,you see" Gray cut him off.

"tsk, tsk you did not let me complete idoit. You will have to strip naked in the school assembly hall and post that video online" completed Natsu.

"and if i win this bet you'll do whatever i want" said Gray.

Natsu "very well then"but agai gray butted in "and bring me that video".

"you sure love **porno" **laughing menancingly Natsu walked out the cafeteria

But soon was found sucking faces with another girl near the lockers .

* * *

><p><strong>An: how was that...you know this was just a prolonge but i converted into a chapter .**

**I'm still continung the other fanfic... and leave a review please...**

**and i bet this would be a good fanfic for ya people out there.**


	2. AND THEY MET

**Hey guys...im back again...thank you guys for following and reviewing. Here comes a new chapter**..

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>The same day of the bet between Natsu and Gray. Lucy was heading towards the school gate. It was already ten minutes late for her to leave the school grounds. She was so engrossed in her book again and forgot about the time...she knew Erza and Levy waited for her near the school gate but today she was extremely late so they might have left.[ by the way Erza, Levy and Lucy are in different classes. ].<p>

She was walking fast. She saw no one standing or waiting there . She already knew they would have left without her . Now when she knew there was no one waiting for her she started reading again and slowed her pace and when she was about to reach the gate she was pulled in the opposite direction.

She was shocked very much ...she couldn't do anything or react and neither she had the time to do so.

She was brought back to reality when something soft and wam pressed against her lips and two hands feeling her curves through her shirt.

She pushed the person back . She was so very scared and she was trembling . She looked up to see who it was.

She was beyond shocked ...lighting struck her literally. Her first crush , the playboy, Natsu Dragneel . She knew that Erza and Levy won't agree to her liking about Natsu cause he was a man-whore or said so by Erza.

He was standing before her smirking _'oh god how much i love this smirk'_ thought Lucy.

But she was bewildered she spoke "Wha-What are you doing jerk! "

Natsu said "just kissing babe or did you want something more to happen...i would gladly do that".not wiping that smirk off his face.

Lucy was furious , even though he was her crush . He could not steal her first kiss ! She said " What do you want ? Do you even realise what have you done !."

"Now, now your too hyper... i just want you to be...my girl " he said that very smoothly as a piece of cake and still that famous smirk on.

She replied with venom in her words " what...never in your wildest dreams !" How much she had wanted Natsu to love the same way she does and propose her ...he was too much of a cocky bastard.

He took his phone out and said out loud " yes you will or you'll see this picture in evey corner of the school saying . DESPERATE BLONDIE RAPED THE FAMOS DRAGNEEL. " he showed the photo of natsu kissing lucy just a while ago.

Lucy said shcocked "are you blackmailing me mister." "Oh was I" said Natsu

Lucy was shocked she wanted to cry "What? Why? What did i do to you? " "well nothing ...just be my girl and i might delete this picture "

She said "What do you mean might ?" He said "ok...ok ill delete it. If you be mine."

She was defeated. She couldn't risk her and her father's reputation because of a fucking kiss and an assbrained guy even though it was her first.

"okeh...i accept the deal...now delete the pic and let me go ."

He** s**poke "oh ok..." he didn't delete the picture "i might keep it as a keepsake of our relationship."

.

She was about to protest but she knew it would be pointless "but you said ...ok fine"

She stomped away angriely.

Natsu ran behind her. She turned and saw Natsu following her . She knew where he lived ...you know she had done some research about him and thus she knew where his house was and what happend there[boy X girl].

On the main topic his lane was just opposite of hers. Lucy could not understand why was he following her.

When she turned to see her he was not there. She felt relieved but just when she saw to her right he was right there smiling at her...smiling not smirking.

She was getting irritated. She finnaly screamed at him "Why are you following me now !"

Natsu whisper/shouted "no need of screaming...people are staring. They'll think i'm a stalker."

She realised her mistake. She saw that the people around her are staring at had gathered quiet much of the attetion of the people walking past them. She mutterd "yes you are a stalkerr and an asshole"

"I heard that...well can't i even drop my girl. "said natsu . That was more of a statment than a question. She huffed.

He started again "well i heard that you didn't date anyone...i mean you didn't have a boyfried...that means im your first and your first kiss. " he smirke. She blushed crimson.

He continued "well...of that was your first kiss...then...you...might be still be a virgin" he said shamelessly smirkingly at her face.

She was now like a red taomato...puffed up and red. To avoid more stuvid statements by him she increased her pase. Her house was not more far than 10 minutes from fairy high.

She reached her house . And natsu panting behind her. She grabbed the door and opened it with her keys.

He smirked again and said "well you live alone...that's intresting...be ready tommorow ...i'll come pick you up to school...to show you off...hehehehe"

While he was busy laughing she slammed her door shut at his face...she was blushing badly no one had ever made her so flushed.

He spoke to himself " a fiesty one...will be fun..." [**hey that rhymed hehehe..**]

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys ...how was this chapter...i'll try to improve my writing style and grammer .<strong>

**I like natsu smirking all the time in this chappie.**

**Well leave some lovely reviews...my be you can fovorite me...or follow me...and dont hesitate to **pm me.


	3. imposte-wait what ?

**Hey guys...I'm a bit late... sorry.' Here's the next Chappie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

lucy was all blush y-blushy when she reached her home . She had heard it all what Natsu had said.

He would come to pick her up in the morning. Her crush coming to her house picking her from her home and dropping her to her home...both her hands on her cheeks imagining her and Natsu walking hand in hand...she squealed at her imagination like a small school girl getting her first smart phone. [ a/n:well I squealed when i got one]

She had reached home till 3:30,. she was running around the house imagining god knows what.

When she calmed down she started doing her assignment which she finished in about 10 minutes.

Well that's the merit of being a nerd and topper of her badge.

She cooked and did all the works which she had it in her pending list.

First was washing her clothes...she put it in her washing machine.

Second was wash the dishes ...done already.

Third was to brush and sleep...who puts that in the pending list?

Well that's Lucy for ya.

She brushed and walked in her pj's and went to her bed. She lied down but she couldn't sleep.

Lucy was thinking about what had happened with her today...waking up , going to school...no not that. It was Natsu...he kissing her, blackmailing her, and having a stupid boyfriend in just some minutes . That was a crazy day for her. Blushing all day. Today should be named 'blush day' thought lucy.

It was past midnight and she was thinking crazy. "get sleep girl ...can't show him your tired face...nononono...imnot doing for him a girl should get her beauty sleep...yea beauty sleep ".

she said out loud. She was really beautiful. And she should look good in front of people. And drifted into deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>*Next morning * 07:20 am<strong>

Lucy was still in her be .Shuffling in her bed. A few loud knocks could be heard from her room on the first floor**[A/N: you know ground floor and then the first floor.]**

she groaned and curled in hers blankets...lucy didn't want to go and open her door ….it must be her landlady asking her for the months rent...and she didn't want to hear her rambling in the morning.

After some minutes there was aloud 'thud' in her room . She was scared . Lucy sat up in a jerk from her sleeping position. She saw no one near her door or window and nothing had fallen down.

She heard some chuckles and she saw in front of her bed . Her crush and her former boyfriend was sitting on the edge of her bed smiling angelically at her .

If she wasn't half asleep she would surely have had a nosebleed. Because of his cuteness.

And then cute Natsu change into that pervert Natsu again. "cute lingerie you have there. "

she looked puzzled. And when she saw Natsu he was gawking at her chest. And then she glanced down to her body. She blushed seeing in which position she was.

Her legs were tangled in the sheets . Her pj shirt's top three buttons were open revealing her cleavage very much with her bra with cute heart shapes on it.

'Her morning was totally great yesterday he stole her first kiss...became her boyfriend and now he had seen her chest just great'thousht lucy.

She blushed and covered her self with her hand and buttoned her shirt. She glared at him and said said with a distasteful voice "why are you here ?so early ? "

Natsu replied her "first of all you ask too many questions. It isn't early see the time..idiot"

she 'heyd' him for calling her an idiot.

She glanced at her clock and it was 07:40 am. Her mouth was ajar . She was forty minutes late in waking up for school ..she should have left at this time.

She shouted at him "why didn't you wake me up..I'm running too late !"

Natsu smirked "you were the one who was sleeping and if you want to wake you up you have to sleep with m-"

she had already grabbed her clothes and rushed to the wash room . Leaving Natsu dumbfound there sitting .

She quickly bathed got dressed up and took her bag and ran out of the house shouting for him to come out of her room.

Lucy was in a hurry she was never late for her classes. Natsu walked out of her room lazily . She hastily locked her door and ran out of her apartment.

Natsu was walking beside her...she said "how did you enter my room ...i had surely locked my door?"

he just smirked and said "you never know babe...imm a genius"Lucy scowled at him.

"OK..OK...i entered through your open window" he admitted "you shouldn't leave you bedrooms window open I wouldn't like other people seeing you like that "

aannd she was blushing again .'did he even realize what he said to me it was the most sweetest thing I have heard from his mouth'she thought

"Your impossible." said lucy.

"yeah I'm imposte- wait-what?"  
>said natsu confused "what did you say?"<p>

Lucy was giggling all the way...he was too adorable. for her.

They were almost therre. Lucy entered the school gate she was nervous what would Ezra and levy say when it will be revealed when Natsu is her bf . What would the fan-girls do if they find out, shred her or maybe worse.

Lucy was panicking and there was Mr. N. Dragneel smirking at the thought of Gray's and other guys shocked expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey people how was this chapter?<strong>

**I would try to make it more simpler and easier to understand for you people .**

**Please review and follow it or fav this fanfic**


	4. Locked ? WHat?

**hey guys...I'm so sorry Im late. Well we had so many projects that …...lets leave that I dont want you people to listen to my ranting. So here's the chapter. This is short because the next one is a looooooooooong one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

*~Last time on The Bet~*

They were almost there. Lucy entered the school gate she was nervous what would Ezra and levy say when it will be revealed when Natsu is her bf . What would the fan-girls do if they find out, shred her or maybe worse.

Lucy was panicking and there was Mr. N. Dragneel smirking at the thought of Gray's and other guys shocked expression.

*~Now~*

Lucy was very nervous...how would the people react when they'll know natsu and she were in a relationship. The fangirls who constantly followed him and pestered him for dating would surely beat her to crap. This whole thing wasn't her fault .

Natsu and lucy reached magnolia high's main gate. They entred inside. The whole ground was empty, no one could be seen there . She was knowing in which situation they were, they were obviously late. She checked her watch it was 8 am. Their school started from seven thirty in the morning.

She stood there blank facedly and then "aaaaaaaah were late"she screamed. "you idiot were late...its because of you ..im late gaaah...what will I say gramps I have never been late...what would I say to gramps AND ITS BECAUSE OF YOU." she started ranting then and there.

Natsu grinned and said in a girly voice "you'll say 'I was with my boyfriend this morning... so we got late'"

"You're making it sound like... we did... something". Lucy glared at him and mumbled the last part.

"_I _wasn't the one who was running in the house with half of the clothes on."said Natsu ignoring the 'hey' from Lucy.

"Just chill babe. Lets go to the place where we ditch our classes. "said natsu earning a curious look from Lucy.

She stared at him and said "Are you taking me to the place where you and your fangirls do that"

Natsu chuckled at her behavior and made the most seductive smirks of his and leaned down to Lucy "If you want to do...Then I would be very obliged to do so. " That sent shivers down her spine.

She bushed again.[A/N: I think they're playing smirk and blush -_- ]

She Spoke "Ok …..take me where you guys hangout..ok?"

They walked for a few minutes. It was inside the school's main building near he boys' restroom. There was a door . They entered the room. Which was old and dusty with spider webs in some of the corners of the room . There were broken desks and chairs. That was really a dingy looking place. And only one window which was open which provided some light to the room.

Lucy glared at him and said in A SERIOU TONE. "Is -this – really – the – place – where- you – hangout? "

he smirked and said "No this is the place where we bang-out"[A/N: you know what I mean. Do you?].

Lucy's eyes widend and she made a horrified face sticking her tongue screaming "Eek...eew gross...UWAK...YUCK,YUCK,YUCK...IS THIS REALLY THAT PLACE...YUCK!"

Natsu chuckled at her reaction.'She sure is something 'he thought.

He moved towards Lucy. Held her shoulders and said seriously [A/N: Natsu said something seriously!]

"its not that place...come on" he took Lucy's hand and walked towards the open window.

Her heart was beating fast. He had held her hand...outside she had and emotionless face...but inwardly she was screaming and jumping in joy.

He went to the window and pointed towards the forest behind their school.

Lucy was awestruck...that was a really beautiful cherry blossom forest behind that old school.

she was just admiring the whole seen when she heard a 'THUD'.

She looked around her but no one was there...no one was there? Where was Natsu?...had he locked her in the old, shabby looking place where they did 'that'?

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! this is really the first cliffhanger for me...well sorry for the late update...i Promise i'll update a new chapter this week. Till then bye.<strong>

**And please follow , fav or review*puppy eyes*. If you want to suggest something new...i'll definitly think and write about it..in my side chapters for this fanfic.**


End file.
